


Pastel Dief

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief shows up at Ray's apartment covered in chalk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Dief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Chalk

Ray was sitting on his couch cheering on The Cubs, when he heard a knock at his door.

It didn't sound like Fraser's knock.

Opening his door he laughed out loud. Dief was standing before him with pastel coloured fur. He was covered with pink, purple and green stripes of colour. He looked like a giant wolf shaped Easter egg.

Dief rolled his eyes as he walked past Ray and walked into the apartment.

'What's up?' Ray asked Dief.

Spot the turtle came up to Dief as Dief barked. Ray couldn't understand half-wolf, but Spot could.

Spot told Ray that Frannie's kids had covered Dief with chalk.

'Ah, gotcha. Come on I'll clean you up.' Ray knew that Frannie's kids could be a handful, he had pink painted fingernails to prove that.

Ray lead Dief into the bathroom and Dief jumped into the tub. Ray took his sprayer down and started spaying Dief with warm water. The chalk ran down the drain as colourful water. 

Dief stood still and it was different from washing Spot. Spot splashed in the water leaving Ray soaked.

Once Dief was clean, Ray grabbed a towel and rubbed his fur. Dief's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as Ray rubbed him.

Ray smirked. 'You seem to be enjoying yourself.'

Once Dief was all dry, he licked Ray's face.

Ray rubbed the half-wolf slobber off his face. 'Wanna watch the game?' 

Dief barked happily and he didn't need Spot to tell him what that meant. 

Ray want back to his couch and sat down. Dief rested his head on Ray's lap and Ray rubbed Dief's ears as Dief's tail moved back and forth.

Sometimes, Ray thought about getting a dog, but Spot and Fraser were enough of a hand full.


End file.
